Henry and Diane
Early life Diane de Poitiers and Prince Henry were together before he married Catherine de' Medici. They had one son together, Sebastian who became the king's favourite. However several years after his birth, Diane was jealous of Henry's affection for Catherine still. So one night she opened the windows in the room of their new daughter's, Henriette and Emone. They both froze to death. Season 1 Diana and Henry were together when Queen Mary arrived from Scotland. They were standing beside each other, with their son Sebastian. Pilot. That night at Princess Elizabeth and King Philip's wedding, Diana knew Henry might begin to stray again, as he intently watched Kenna, one of Mary’s Ladies-in-Waiting. Pilot. Soon after Queen Mary's arrival, Diane I left for Paris to go shopping with her friends for a while. Eventually staying their for a couple weeks. Snakes in the Garden.Hearts and Minds. Months later Diana returned from Paris, with King Henry by her side. As she got out of her carriage, she made sure to stare Kenna down. In their absence, Henry had come to Paris to try to break up with her, so Kenna could become his official. She was even moved out of their room together, so Kenna would move in. Chosen. Weeks later, Diane was trying to get their son Sebastian legitimized by The Catholic Church. She could feel Henry slipping away from her, and needed Kenna gone. While Henry was away, she had secretly been corresponding with an Italian noble, Count Vincent. He was going to take over the castle, and take Henry's sons away. This would leave Sebastian as his only hair, meaning he would become King. This would get rid of Catherine, Kenna, and any other of his mistresses. Left Behind. It soon became clear, Diane's claimed to have her son legitimized wasn't going to work. Queen Catherine had found out, and confronted her after her and Henry had just finished making love. Catherine was forcing her to leave court with her new found knowledge. Knowing this could get her hung, she warned her son that she was leaving, he should follow her immediately. She promised she would fix things with Henry, as she always did. She just needed time to make things right. Fated. * (Mentioned) When Catherine tried to use Diane's Pagan roots agents her and even informs the court of her past, Henry murders a guard inform of them to keep Diane's secret. He them explains her already knew of her past, and it was not a problem. Inquisition. * (Mentioned) Catherine demands to have sole ownership of Château de Chenonceau in exchange for helping Henry take care of a problem. Henry agrees to take it away from Diane and give it to her. Dirty Laundry. * (Mentioned) While King Henry was dying, he asks Queen Catherine as his dying wish to try and make amends with Diane and that they should be friends. Slaughter Of Innocence. Season Two Diane de Poitiers and King Henry never saw each other in season two, as Henry had died. however since he did exist in Catherine's imagination, he agreed that Diane was washed-up and old looking. Banished. Notes * Though Diane only appeared in 4 episodes, the character's presence is a big part of Season One. * Henry had sexual relations with Diane, in Paris and right after Kenna broke up with him. Chosen.. Fated. * Catherine convinced Henry to take Château de Chenonceau from Diane and give it to her in exchange for her help, in dealing with the death of Archduchess of Bohemia. Dirty Laundry. * Diane admited to killing Catherine baby daughters, Henriette and Emone out of jealousy after finding out Henry was sleeping with their nanny. Banished. * Murdered by Queen Catherine for the murder of her own two daughters. Banished. Historical Notes * Henry was only to be a Prince. However after his brother's death, he became the new [[The Dauphin of France| Dauphin of France]]. * Catherine and Henry were married when they were both 14. * Diane de Poitiers and Henry knew each other before the latter married Catherine. They began their own sexual relationship when Henry was 16. * Henry became King when he was 28 and ruled for 12 years. * Catherine de' Medici and Diane de Poitiers were cousins. Diane encouraged Henry to share Catherine's bed more often to produce children. * Henry and Catherine had 10 children together, 7 of whom made it to adulthood. * Henry had 3 illegitimate children from different mistresses, none by Diane. * Diane had two daughters with her husband. * King Henry was accidentally killed by Lord Montgomery is a jousting competition. * Catherine does take Château de Chenonceau from Diane, but not until after King Henry's death in 1559. Appearances References }} Category:Couple Category:Relationship Category:Together Category:Broken up